


Meets Expectations

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura discovers Tom Zarek doesn't meet expectations. (Written for the BSG Kink prompt, Roslin/Zarek, he's not the one dimensional thug she expected him to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meets Expectations

Laura didn’t know what possessed her to follow a man who’d one tried to assassinate her into his bedroom. Maybe it was bone chilling terror about what she’d find on Kobol or, worse, the fear they’d never get there at all. Or maybe it was the lure of escaping the literal chill of that freezer. 

She certainly didn’t know what possessed her to slam Tom Zarek up against the reinforced bulkhead, kiss him hard, and make a dive for his zipper. 

She could blame the chamalla later. Or the chamalla mixed with the drink he’d offered as they talked, the one she shouldn’t have accepted but felt would be disrespectful to refuse. 

Or maybe, if she was honest with herself, she just wanted a hard, emotionless frak against a wall to remind her one last time what it felt like to be alive. 

She’d almost bested the zipper when Zarek broke the kiss abruptly and pulled back to look at her. She was panting and so was he and she quickly found herself under a scrutinizing gaze she didn’t want to meet. 

Zarek cupped her cheek and forced her eyes to his own. The unexpected gentleness there made her breath hitch. 

“Is this what you want, Laura?”

His voice was so low, so soft it was almost inaudible. She shuddered as she nodded. 

He studied her eyes for a moment more, his expression unreadable, and ducked his chin. When his hand went to her back Laura expected him to press her against the wall and continue. Instead she found herself, for the first time in her life, being picked up and carried to bed. 

A tremor of fear mixed with expectation shot through her body. She expected him to throw her down on the cot she’d seen in the corner of the room, a change of location so he could take her even harder than he could against the wall. 

Instead, he lay her down gently and kissed her forehead. He slowly unzipped her jacket to reveal her blouse and undid the buttons with the same slow, practiced motions. When he helped her sit up so he could slip them off she found her lips at his ear. 

“What are you doing?”

He pushed the garments down her arms and tossed them on the floor before looking at her again. 

“Giving you exactly what you deserve, Laura,” he whispered.

The part of her that remembered she hated this man, this terrorist, and why asserted itself and reminded her he’d once deemed that to be death. 

Still, his hands felt so soft as he caressed her shoulders and scooped her hair to one side. She felt his fingers moving toward her bra strap and she jerked away violently.

“No,” she muttered, her voice an anguished croak. He stopped immediately and positioned himself so she could meet his eyes. She found herself answering the question in them almost involuntarily. 

“Leave it,” she said with what she hoped was authority. She added a softer “please” and was surprised she wasn’t surprised when he nodded and gently pushed her back down so she was laying on the bed. 

She hadn’t expected Tom Zarek, violent killer and enemy of the state, to be such a good kisser. He took his time learning her mouth, following her lead, until she was groaning against his lips. 

She didn’t want to beg this man, of all men, but she was just about the that point, shifting her hips uncomfortably as the wetness pooled in her underwear, when he finally pulled back. He kissed his way down her neck and chest and only looked up when he got to the fabric of her bra. 

“Which one, Laura?”

She winced at the reminder of her illness. Only Cottle knew that much information and she took some strange measure of comfort in that. But something about the way he asked told her he wasn’t looking for a weakness to exploit. She raised a hand and indicated her left breast without touching the sensitive spot. 

She expected him to at least look, try to figure out if he could see the deformity that lay beneath through the fabric. Instead, he just put his mouth down on the opposite side, using his tongue and teeth to bring the healthy nipple to a peak through the layer of silk. 

Laura sighed and lay back, a soft whimper escaping her lips. By the time he’d kissed his way down her stomach and started undoing her pants she was back to the precipice of begging. He seemed to know, somehow, and she was grateful when he made quick work of removing everything below her waist. 

“Beautiful,” he muttered when she was finally bare before him. She watched his face and was surprised by the reverence she saw pass across his features. She could smell her own arousal as he ran a finger through her wetness.

“Gods,” she moaned gratefully, letting her eyes slip shut as she wiggled her hips. He found her aching nub without even seeming to have to look and, even more surprising, seemed to know what to do with it. 

Her eyes flew open when she felt the unmistakable sensation of lips on the sensitive skin. Her body must have tensed because he stopped. When she opened her eyes he was looking up at her patiently. 

“Is this alright, Laura?”

The sound of her name, the name no one used anymore, made her toes curl and she could only nod. He grinned triumphantly, the smug bastard making a reappearance for just a second, but she didn’t have the mental strength to think about it.

If Tom Zarek being a good kisser, a gentle, considerate lover was a surprise, him being a master of the oral arts was almost unbelievable. She couldn’t help but cry out when he went to work like a starving man and soon she was bucking into his mouth, finally reduced to begging in the quest for release. 

At just the right moment he slipped two fingers inside but his mouth never stopped working. Every nerve ending was on fire and she knew, on some level, he wanted to keep her here on the edge forever. 

“Oh my Gods, harder,” she groaned pitifully, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. When her orgasm came it caught her by surprise and she felt her body lift off the bed as the shudders whipped through her limbs. Tom kept working with both his mouth and his fingers and the second crest hit her even harder than the first. 

Laura’s vision greyed as her body bucked and suddenly she realized she couldn’t catch her breath. She mustered a last bit of strength to grab onto his thick hair and pull him away. 

“Can’t breathe,” she managed, sucking in precious oxygen at a rate even she knew in her panicked state was too fast. 

Zarek seemed to understand her struggle immediately. He quickly sat up and moved to her side to put an arm under her shoulders and pull her into a sitting position against his chest. 

“Relax, Laura,” he soothed, “take slower breaths.” He petted her hair, making soft, reassuring noises until finally the burn in her chest eased and she found she could breathe normally. Exhausted, she slumped heavily into his embrace. 

Neither of them moved for a few minutes. Finally, Laura looked up at Zarek with an embarrassed smile twitching at her lips. 

“Sorry about that. I suppose I haven’t got as much stamina as I used to.”

Zarek grinned lazily down at her and she saw the sadness along with the pride in his eyes. 

“Been a long time since I frakked a woman breathless, too,” he said with a wink. 

Laura ducked her head to hide the unexpected tears. She shifted in his arms and half laughed, half sobbed when she felt his erection digging into her back. 

“Ah,” she started, trying her best to sound seductive, “it would seem we have some unfinished business to take care of.” She rubbed her ass against the hardness and was shocked when he moved his body away. 

“Rest for now,” he explained at her questioning look. “Just get your strength back first.” 

“But,” she started but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. 

“You should know better than anyone, Madame President, it’s sometimes best to let some debts remain unpaid until a more advantageous time.” 

His eyes twinkled dangerously and suddenly Laura saw the man who’d kissed her that day on Cloud Nine. 

“And trust me, I always collect,” he growled into her ear. 

She had no doubt about that. 

And one thing she knew for sure, when he did, she was going to enjoy the hell out of it.


End file.
